New Beginnings
by Hiddarkness
Summary: Edward is gay, so he leaves Bella, taking his family with him. Bella goes back to Hogwarts, and finds out that her mum, ex death eater Bellatrix Lestrange, is the new DADA teacher. What happens when the Cullen's go to Hogwarts? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyz this is a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, and it is going to be soooo retarded. :) I am writing this with 4 other friends, and it is all going to be on our profiles. One of us doesn't have a profile, though. And it is HP7 and NM.**

**So…. I am Stephie Malfoy-Cullen, and I will be referred to as SMC, so it is easier! There is Hailz Snails (Or something like that…) as HS. Princess of the Dark Side will be PDS. Gummi-Bearz will GB and Little Miss I Luv U will be Luv, because it is easier. There is another girl who doesn't have fanfic and her name is Rhiana. Kay? Confusing, I know, but it will be fun. At least for us anyway. Now, don't judge our writing skills on this because we are writing this just for fun, and there is no story plan at all. If you want to know what we actually write like, I suggest that you read some of our other stories. And I am writing this chapter.**

**Okay, bye for now.**

***Stephie Malfoy-Cullen***

Sorry

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at the green wall, my butt on my bed, my mind winding around, trying to decide what I should do next. I still couldn't get over what had happened, and my mind kept replaying it over and over, even when I didn't want it to.

_Flashback_

"_Edward?" I asked, concerned. He had dragged me into the forest, not bothering to explain why he wanted me there. "Edward?" I asked again._

_He turned to face me, his face emotionless. His eyes a dark black, his hair more untidy than it usually was. I looked into his black eyes, trying to find an answer, but there was none. _

"_Bella," he sighed. "I am so sorry for leading you on so far," he said as he looked away. "I am so sorry, but I am gay. I only just found out. I am sorry. Me and my family are leaving." And then, like a click of the fingers, he disappeared. Just like that. _

_I ran after him, even with the knowledge that it was a stupid idea. He was long gone; there was no possible way that I could find him unless he wanted me too. I suddenly felt my knees give way, and I was curled up in a ball on the dirt of the forest floor._

_End of Flashback_

I felt the tears come on, but I blinked them back. I was Isabella Narcissa Lestrange-Riddle, my father was Lord Voldemort, and my mother was ex Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. I was a Gryffindor, brave right to the very end. Where did that bravery go, you might ask? I have no clue. None at all.

I sat in that position for what felt like forever, curled up, my knees touching my chin, and my arms wrapped around my legs. My eyes were still staring at the green wall, and they were sore. It felt like I hadn't blinked in hours, not thinking at all. But then I got struck with the most simple idea in the world, and I mentally bitch slapped myself for not thinking of it earlier.

Go back to Hogwarts!

Yes, then everything would be okay. I would escape the memories of my gay ex-boyfriend and his family. I would be so much happier, seeing my parents, seeing my friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, and Ginny. Yes, that was the easiest idea!

I grabbed my wand and packed all of my stuff in my trunk. I was thankful that Charlie had left for work, so I just left a note, handwritten in my messy scrawl.

Charlie,

I am sorry, but Edward left me. I need to return to Hogwarts, and to my family. I miss them terribly. I am afraid that it is the only way that I can get rid of all these memories of the Cullen's and everything else that has happened.

I am really sorry, I will keep in touch.

I love you,

Isabella Narcissa Lestrange-Riddle xoxo

The piece of paper that I was writing on was soaking wet with my tears. I had loved Charlie like my own father, considering that Voldemort hardly treated me like his daughter! He basically disowned me when I got put into Gryffindor, and then when I refused to become a Death Eater. I got hurt so much that day, to the point where I would have begged for death, but I kept my mouth shut.

I put the note on the kitchen bench, and walked outside with my trunk. Out the back, I checked to make sure that no one was there, and then I apparated back just outside of Hogwarts, and looked up at the amazing castle.

The lights were magnificent, lighting up the rest of the grounds. I saw the whomping willow, and mentally groaned. Just as long as I don't have to go in that thing again. I pushed the gate open, **(A/N: I know, so much for big security measures!) **and saw McGonagall and Flitwick walking along, talking.

"Professor!" I yelled out to them, and they heard and spun around.

"Isabella?" McGonagall asked incredulously, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I am back. I didn't want to stay in Fork's any longer, so I left," I told them, making up some excuse to come back.

"Yes, yes, of course. Come inside, we are just about to start dinner," Flitwick told me, and I nodded my head.

"Where you like my trunk put?" I questioned.

"Here, I will take it! Meet you at dinner," Flitwick jumped and levitated the trunk and walked off. That left me with McGonagall.

"Good to see you again, Professor," I said to her sincerely.

"Same to you, Isabella," she told me with a smile.

"What happened last year?" I asked her, full of curiosity. "I mean, I got Harry letters and stuff, but that didn't really explain anything."

"Well, Harry, Ronald and Hermione didn't turn up to school last year, and instead, they went searching for Voldemort's horcruxs. Then Voldemort came to the school, and everyone fought. Harry finished Voldemort off in the end," she told me. "I am sorry."

I felt the tears in my eyes swell up, but I blinked them back. It isn't like he treated me as a daughter anyway. And, in a weird way, I was glad that he was dead. It was so much better without him. No massive wars, no one trying to take over the wizarding world. "It is okay, he deserved to die. He was evil, even though I had to love him," I managed to choke out. "Um, could you please change my appearance back?"

"Yes, of course," she said, and waved her wand. I felt my features change and my hair suddenly turn dark. I smiled as I realised that I looked like me.

It was silent as we walked to the great hall. Everyone was already inside, which meant that I got to make an appearance – yay (Sarcastic) – and McGonagall was late. I took a deep breath in as she opened the door, and I looked around. There were many faces that I was familiar with, and many that I wasn't. I noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione, Pansy and Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. I walked over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares of others, and sat next to Harry and Ginny, and I gave each a hug. Ron was sitting across from me, picking at his food, not speaking.

"So, Ronald, you finally have nothing else to say, eh?" I asked him with a smile on my face, Ginny and Harry cracked up laughing, and Ron blushed.

"I am so sorry about killing your dad, Bella! I really didn't think of it that way…" I put my hand over Harry's mouth to stop him from talking.

"Harry," I told him fiercely, "Shut up." I dropped my hand and laughed. "I don't mind, though, he deserved to die after all the cruel things that he has done. But, I do still love him, as he is my father. Oh, well, at least I have mum."

"Oh, yeah, Bella, we have something to tell you about that," Ginny coughing, making her self look inconspicuous. I raised an eyebrow at her. "She is the new DADA teacher."

I felt my mouth drop and my eyes widen as I continued to stare at Ginny. I turned my head, shutting my mouth, toward the teacher's table, when, of course, I saw my mother smile at me and wave her hand. She had dark black hair that was terribly long and kind of mattered, but that was how it naturally was. Her black eyes used to pierce everyone that she laid her frightful glance on. She had high cheek bones, and a very petite face. She used to be a Death Eater, eighteen years ago, but then she got out because she had a daughter. A daughter that happened because she spent the night with Voldemort. She hated thinking of that, but I don't blame her. Yuck, why the hell would anyone want to do Voldemort? Huh, apparently my mother _did_.

"Oh, my," I gasped. "Merlin!" I almost jumped when I felt someone lay their hands on my shoulders. "Hermione!" I jumped up and hugged her and Draco, as well as Pansy. "I missed you guys so much!"

"Could everyone please return to their house tables," McGonagall ordered from the front of the room, and everyone's eyes turned to her as a lot of people walked back to their house tables. "We have five new students, and two new teachers. The students are all in their seventh year, and have been previously taught the ways of wizards and witches. And yes, they are all pure bloods. Now, as I call out their names, they will come and sit on the stool to get sorted."

I tensed. Five new students and two new staff? Something was up.

"Cullen, Alice!" My hands clapped to my mouth as soon as McGonagall read her name. I was suddenly really glad that I didn't look like Bella Swan anymore.

Alice went to Ravenclaw, Emmett went to Gryffindor, Rosalie went to Slytherin – no surprise there –, Jasper went to Hufflepuff, and Edward went to _Gryffindor_. I mentally screamed as his name was called out, and when he got sent to Gryffindor.

This year was going to be hell.

**Harry's POV**

"Hey, Ginny, Ron," I greeted as soon as I sat down in the great hall.

"Hey, Harry," I heard both of them greet.

I looked up at the teacher's table and saw that McGonagall wasn't there for the first time since the start of term. We sat and ate for a long time, and hardly anyone talked. It was a weird silence, not a comfortable one. After a while, the doors opened, and I saw McGonagall walk in, along with someone that I never thought that I would see again. But there she was, just as beautiful as she was last time I saw her, more than a year ago. She went to Phoenix to spend sometime there in the muggle world, and then she went to Forks.

There, was the beautiful face of Isabella Narcissa Lestrange-Riddle. She looked a lot like her mother, her beautiful, untamed black hair, her black eyes that would pierce you, but different than her mothers. She had petite features, and high check bones. I laughed as she strutted down to Gryffindor table, and sat in between Ginny and I, and hugged us both. She then turned to Ron.

"So, Ronald, you finally have nothing else to say, eh?" She asked him, and Ginny and I laughed as his face went bright red.

I then thought of something that I probably should say. "I am so sorry about killing your dad, Bella! I really didn't think of it that way…" she cut me off, as she put her hand up to my mouth, covering it and silencing it from talking.

"Harry," she said fiercely, looking a lot like her mother, "shut up." She dropped he hand and started laughing, something that I didn't expect would happen. "I don't mind, though, he deserved to die after all the cruel things that he has done. But, I do still love him, as he is my father. Oh, well, at least I have mum."

"Oh, yeah, Bella, we have something to tell you about that," Ginny told her, coughing to try to cover up her words. "She is the new DADA teacher."

I couldn't see Bella's reaction, as her head was turned toward Ginny, but she looked up at the table, and she forced a smile onto her face for her mother, but before that all you could see was shock.

"Oh, my," she gasped. I heard footsteps coming, but I ignored them, wanting to see Bella's reaction. "Merlin!" She cried as a pair of hands slapped down onto her shoulder. "Hermione!" She laughed and hugged her, as well as Malfoy and Parkinson. The stupid bitch.

"Could everyone please return to their house tables," McGonagall ordered from the front of the room, and everyone's eyes turned to her as a lot of people walked back to their house tables. "We have five new students, and two new teachers. The students are all in their seventh year, and have been previously taught the ways of wizards and witches. And yes, they are all pure bloods. Now, as I call out their names, they will come and sit on the stool to get sorted."

What the hell? Why do we get new students, especially when they were in their seventh year? Must've been transferred.

"Cullen, Alice!" Was called, and Bella's hand went right up to her mouth, as if she was muffling a scream. I stared at her, but she dropped her hands after a while.

Alice was sent to Ravenclaw, Edward Cullen to Gryffindor, Emmett Cullen to Gryffindor, Rosalie Hale to Slytherin, and Jasper Hale to Hufflepuff. These names sounded like they belonged in the twentieth century, not the twenty first. One thing was off though.

Bella had tears in her eyes, and they were streaking down her face.

**So? How was that? We will try to update soon. Now, I don't know why Edward is gay. I made that up on the spot. That was the retarded part, but nothing else was, really, as I just realised as I read through it. Oh, well, it will get more retarded as we go along.**

** *Sorry about my other story, **_**My Last Wish**_**, for my stuff up. I updated the wrong chapters! So sorry! It is all fixed though, and it should have twelve chapters. Yay, I reached 30 000 words!**

**Anyway, bye for now, until later,**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**

**And remember – review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm HS or Hailz Snailz and I will b writing the 2****nd**** chapter of New Beginnings. Hope you like it… =)**

**By the way I am the characters Edward and Rosalie.**

**Edward POV-**

"Hey Bells I need to talk to you," as I lead her into the forest I see her face getting even more worried.

"Bella my family and I are moving… we are moving," ok I just repeated myself RANDOM! "Bella I'm GAY,"

Bam I was gone just in case she slapped me in the face. I didn't know where I was going as long as it was away from her

that little no good for nothing clumsy fool. I found out later on that I was in Italy, 'Ha better than being with it' I thought.

Bam I was gone away this time I was at Hogwarts, and then I saw her or should I say it. Oh wait there in the corner of my

I spotted this cute handsome man. I turned to someone how was obliviously staying here to ask his name when one

person replied that his name is Dumbledore. Next thing I know my family was standing behind me. 'Oh great' I thought

aloud to myself. I went up to this handsome figure to ask him out but unfortunately got rejected. Well fine if that's the way

it's going to be I'll ask someone else out then. So the next guy I turned to I asked out and he said yes. We were hand in

hand as we walked past my family. They all stared at me like I was some kind of freak, but Esme was happy that I had

actually found happiness. As we walked to my dorm. I had a funny feeling someone was watching me, so I turned around

to see Bella staring at me with a twisted expression. Next thing I know she came right up to my face and shouted at me

then we got into a huge fight with her calling me random words and ending up with her slapping me in the face. After her

slapping me I fell to the ground with the impact. I mean I know I am a vampire but I am a big softy. As people walked

passed I heard rumors saying Bella is dating Harry. So I went up to Harry and talked to him, after all that he said he only

liked her and he wouldn't date her if she was the last person on Earth! All I could she on his face was denial but I didn't

push the matter. That minuet I remembered that I was gay and I admitted that to her and that I had a boyfriend already.

I wondered what my family was thinking about, then again I dint care.

**Rosalie's POV-**

I cant believe what I just saw Edward holding hands with some random guy, I mean seriously I thought he would do better

than that. How ashamed I am to have him as my brother. Then a idea popped into my head, why don't I pretend to go out

with some random guy and see how the family, especially Emmet, reacts then. As I walk over to a cute guy I fix up my

hair, when I reach him I tap him on the shoulder, asked him out and got rejected. Oh that's it no one rejects Rosalie Hale.

I walk back over to Emmet who is laughing so hard. My whole face went pale as ever. Beginning a vampire I loved the way

it made me look, I thought I made me look as cute as ever. That minuet Bella walked past and I had a plan in my head the

plan was to act like I'm friends with her then start a huge fight. Haha awesome . As I walk up to her I say hi and she

turns around. I smile at her and she asked why I was even talking to her and I said I wanted to be friends with her and of

course she accepted. As I walk with her through the corridors, she tells me more about who her parents really are. It

turned out that her mother was a lady named Bellatrix and her farther was the darklord. It was interesting to know this

about her and also a good weapon against her when I tell my family all that she has told me. The more she told me the

more we had against her. I loved being so evil, it was well just so me I guess. When it came to her dome she said that she

would text me where to meet her later tonight. Little did she know later tonight me and her were going to get into a huge

fight. As I felt my phone vibrate I walked to meet her, I sat down then I said hi. We started out talking about a whole heap

of random stuff then I said I was with my family, then she got up and yelled 'YOUR WHAT, RRR U COULDA TOLD ME

EARLIER' I smiled deviously and yelled back at her. We had a huge fight most of that night which I had expected.

As I walked to my family the next day I felt someone TRYING to shove me over of the way. I looked over my shoulder to

find the one person who I had expected Bella Lastrange. Oh how much I hate her. I walked to my family and told them all

the secrets Bella had told me before our huge fight. They were impressed as I'd expected, but little did we know this was

the start of something big.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it is (PDS) Princessy of the Dark Side's time to write. YAY! By the way that is me…. **

**I play the Parts of Hermione and Alice. Uhhh I have sort of changed Hermione a bit. Plz don't be mean and REVIEW!**

**Hermione's POV**

Ever since I was a baby my mother has taught me to be dark... I couldn't help it and I was sick of everyone judging me by what I look like. So what if I wore black, so what if I had cuts on my wrist. Anyway I was smarter than all of them no matter what! My friends described me as the funniest Goth or the happiest Emo they have ever met.

I went down to the Great Hall because McGonagall (new Headmistress) had called a Feast as we had new students attending this year.

I went down from my dorm into the Slytherin Common and I saw my friends Draco (Hottie) and Pansy. They were a 'thing' at the moment. He could do better but I still liked Pansy, sorta.

"Hey. How's Fairy Floss?" asked Draco.

Fairy Floss was my pink pet Unicorn but I kind of painted her black.

"Meh" That was my reply to everything that I didn't know the answer to.

The three of us walked down to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table together.

I waved to my mum, Bellatrix at the teachers table and then looked at the ring on my finger. It was a snake to represent my Dad and his past, he was the Heir of Slytherin and that makes me the next in line.

My Dad was the Dark Lord – another reason for my inner darkness.

Then the door opened and in came my best friend. Bella was back!

I went over straight away and snuck up behind her but didn't say anything, she gasped and jumped. She saw me and called my name "Hermione". Bella got up and hugged me then Draco and Pansy

Before I could say anything to her McGonagall had called for everyone to go back to their house tables. I'll see her later….

There were five new students and two new teachers and I saw the one that resemble a pixie look over in my direction and stared as though she was judging me. Grrrr I said I was sick of that! I'll get her.

After the sorting the one with Bronze hair that was sent into Gryffindor holding hands with another guy

Draco, Pansy and I all turned to each other and said "GAY" at the same time and we all started to laugh.

I went over to see Bella at the end of the feast but the new girl from Slytherin was with her. They seemed as if they knew each other. Weird.

The next day I saw them together again and they were yelling at each other and they kept going non-stop but by the time I had reached them Rosalie (found out her name from prefects) had walked off and I saw that she had the widest smile on her face.

Bella was crying and I took her back to her common room so that Harry and Ron could take care of her as I couldn't get in there. I would see her in the morning in our next lesson tomorrow.

In the morning I went down to Care of Magical Creatures with Draco and Pansy. When I got there Harry and Ron were glaring at them but when they saw me they smiled. Bella seemed to be over the fight with Rosalie. Hagrid was giving the most boring lesson ever. All the girls were going crazy over a stupid baby unicorn. I had my own.

I had a free period just before lunch so I decided to payback Alice from the feast. I had recently found out all about her family and I was intrigued to find out that she had recently broken up with her husband, Jasper and he was in depression. I found him roaming the grounds and I stopped to talk to him.

"Hey are you feeling alright? I heard all about you and Alice"

"I guess I'm OK but she was my life" His voice was so quiet and sad that I could hardly hear him.

"If she was your life what is the point of living?" I said so simply it would not offend.

"I'm not quite sure" WOW he was depressed!  
"I think that everything is lost you should give up too" Ha-ha this was fun to speak so weird,

"Hmmmmm"

"Come for a walk with me"

He got up and didn't pay much attention to where we were going, which was perfect. I lead him straight to a hole and he fell in and didn't make an effort to get out so I filled the hole and left. Teach you to judge me Alice!

At lunch I didn't mention anything about Jasper. I found cookies in my bag and I turned to Harry. I spoke in my most mystical voice. It was slow, clear and deep.

"Harry Potter, Come to the Dark Side" I then changed my tone to high and happy then continued "We have cookies!" I waved them in front of his face . While waving them in his face I said you want em, you want em come to the Dark Side. You want em you want em, you want em came to the Dark Side. He stared at them and he was about to give in when he snapped out of it and said NO. I was shocked as no-one could resist the powers of the cookie! I said "Fine" in my most offended voice that I could muster. I then turned to Bella and she said YES straight up but I knew she only wanted the cookies, whereas with Harry I really was trying to convince him. The Wizarding World emplaced a new law that cookies were not to be eaten by anyone that wasn't on the Dark Side – Supporters of Voldemort or anyone bad/evil.

We were talking about the teachers when Bella said "It just sucks so much when your mum is one of the teachers"

"Huh, yea I know what you mean!" I replied

"Is your Mum a teacher?" Asked Ginny

"Well yea my mum teaches Defence against the Dark Arts" I said as though it was obvious.

"NO that's my mum" Said Bella confused.

"Nu-uh that's my mum!" - Me

"Nu-uh that's my mum!" - Bella

"Nu-uh that's my mum!" - Me

"Nu-uh that's my mum!" - Bella

"Nu-uh that's my mum!" - Me

"Wait!" yelled Luna **(A/N: I know she hasn't been introduced but she is now)**, who was sick of the fighting "Hermione, who is your dad?"

"Uhhh, well it _was_ Voldemort" I said with an awkward glance at Harry.

"That's my dad! You are steeling my life!" Screamed Bella outraged.

"I grew up with Bellatrix! She is my mother and don't argue with the fact!" I yelled in her face. She was pissing me off.

"I'm going to go see mum!" said Bella finally

"Well then so am I" I said stiffly

Together the two of us went to the staffroom and pulled Mum out of the room.

I spoke first and I was still yelling "Tell her I am your daughter" Both Bella and I were glaring at her.

After a long wait she finally answered "You are both twins" As soon as she spoke she went back inside and didn't come back out. We were left there shocked, rooted to the ground.

I needed to break the silence "I get to make you Goth now, just to fit in with your new dark family" I smiled.

Rule 1: Wear Black – it goes with everything

Rule 2: Blame everyone else for your misery

Rule 3: Don't care about death or killing people

Rule 4: Don't care about other people

Rule 5: Listen to Paramore

**Alice's POV**

I made my way into the Great Hall next to Jasper. I really needed to talk to him in private.

_*Vision*_

_I was sitting in the table full of the students in Blue and Jasper was in Yellow. Carlisle and Esme were on the table in front of everyone. Rosalie was in Green (she wont be happy-green doesn't suit her) and Edward was in Maroon and was holding hands with another guy!_

_*End* _

Jasper squeezed my hand to ask if everything was alright and I held his hand tightly to say that I was back to the present.

I took a look across the students and saw a girl dressed completely in black. I am going to need to give her a few (a lot) of tips on how to dress properly and brightly. I saw her glaring at me when she noticed that I was looking at her so I decided then and there that I would keep my distance.

Later on I saw my vision for reals, we were all separated and Edward was holding hands with another guy. Ugghh there is nothing with girls Edward!

At the end of the night I saw Rosie go over to Bella (she looked different). Rose was up to something, but I couldn't see it. She wasn't sure where this was heading.

When everyone was leaving the Great Hall I signalled to Jasper that I wanted him to stay. When everyone had left I said to him "Jazz I think that we are not supposed to be with each other. We are not soul mates. I'm sorry" I kissed him then left.

I still cared for him and I couldn't bear to see his reaction but we just weren't right for each other.

I went to my new common room and found a girl with a fashion sense and had recently lost the love of her life. Her name was Cho and her boyfriend died in her fourth year, he looked a lot like Edward. I was with her all the time to comfort her and reassure her and she was there for me as I was still upset about Jasper but it was for the best.

The next morning I went to speak with the rest of my family as we all met up once a week to catch up with each other. Rose was the most excited to speak and she had news about Bella. She said that Bella was still very upset with Edward for going gay on her. But she also said that Bella had a dark side to her and I added in that it couldn't be as dark as the girl I saw at the feast. Rose aid her father was the Dark Lord! I love a bit of gossip!

By lunch the next day I heard that my Jazz had fallen into a whole and laid there to die. Even though vampires are dead they still need to breathe occasionally, but he was buried alive. Oh the tragedy. I was crying and I ran straight to Cho and she comforted me. She told me that it will heal in time but it will take a long time. This was going to be a fun few months. I ran off to see Esme but then I stopped

_*Vision*_

_It was in a few weeks, I saw that I was laughing about Jasper's death. I was carefree and I didn't care about Jasper. I was with Cho and I was helping her with her Cedric problems again. I got over everything so much faster. It was clear here that we went meant for each other._

_*End*_

This was a bit of gossip I didn't want to know about. I was laughing about his death. NoNoNoNoNoNoNo

**Told you this was random + I am tooo! :) :)**

**Sorry if that was toO dark for you but I wanted to see what it was like to write from an Emo/Goth perspective! Review and tell me what you think! Without your reviews we don't know what you want from our stories :)  
The Next Writer is LuV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! It's Lil Miss Luv Youu here! A.k.a Luv! I am writing the next chapter! Also can you please read my other stories; Monique Potter and Loving the Enemy. A girl named Rhiana will be writing the next chapter, but she doesn't have Fan Fiction yet. I am playing the parts of Draco and Pansy!**

**Please READ and REVIEW! :)**

**Draco's POV**

I walked into the Great Hall and I immediately saw Pansy rushing over too me and she grabbed my hand.

Ughh! Why couldn't she piss someone else off for a change?

Ever since 3rd year she had been obsessing over me, and said we were going out to anyone who looked over at us. I can't say anything otherwise she would hurt me, or the people I love, so I just go along with it. I just want to kill her sometimes, actually I want to kill her all the time, but everyone would know it was me.

I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaze, with Pansy sitting on the other side of me, playing with my hair. Crabbe and Goyle got killed in the war, which I was very sad about, because now Pansy is always following me.

I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione looking at me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I had always had a crush on her, but I didn't want to ask her out, in case she rejected me.

"I will be right back; I need to talk to Harry." I said and Pansy shot straight up. "Alone." I said and she looked at me suspiciously as I made my way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Hermione!" I said and gave her a hug. "Hey Draco." She replied hugging me back equally. Hermione had been a good friend, ever since she come into Slytherin, and was on the same side as me (Dark Side) and we always shared our cookies with each other, and couldn't give any to anyone else, unless they were on the Dark Side. I also was the only person who knew who her real parents were; Bellatrix Lastrange, and Voldemort. I also said hello to Bella, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Come on let's go back." She said and led the way back to the Slytherin table. I saw Pansy looking murderous, but I ignored it. "How were your holidays Granger?" I asked. "That's the first time in like a billion years you've called me Granger!" she laughed and I sat down. She looked around, obviously looking for a seat. I looked at Blaze and he winked at me and moved over. "You can sit here." I said and pointed. I turned my head and heard Pansy huff. Obsessive little twit!

I looked at Hermione and saw red on her wrists. "Um…?" I said and looked at them. "Oh!" she said and covered them up.

"You didn't answer my question." I said. "Oh yeah, they were alright. I painted Fairy Floss black!" she said and laughed.

I saw everyone was getting up to leave, so I stood up. I wondered why we had come here, but I remembered that I was late.

As we made our way up to our common rooms I heard Hermione say something. "The new password is 'Cookies'." We all walked into the Common Room and it looked different. It wasn't as 'eerie' as before, but I didn't care! I walked up into my dorm and I turned around because I heard footsteps. After the war, all of the people that repeated 7th year; me, Pansy, Hermione, Harry, Bella, Ron, Blaze and Neville Longbottom all got our own dorms. I grabbed my wand because this was MY dorm, and no-one could come in without my permission. I turned around and pointed my wand. "Hermione!" I yelled "What the hell are you doing in my dorm?" "I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"The reason why I cut my wrists is because of Pansy!" she said. I looked up at her and she continued to talk. "She's a stuck up little bitch, who is overly obsessed with you." She said and ran out of the room. "I'm sorry, if I made you feel upset." I didn't run after her, which was just as well, because I heard someone's voice.

"What the hell were you doing in MY boyfriend's dorm?" I heard Pansy yell. I didn't go out, in case she slapped me, but something I didn't expect to happen, happened. I heard someone slap someone, and rushed out. Oh Merlin!

I saw Hermione lying on the ground with a red mark on her face. "The O.D.D girl ran out of the room." She said. "O.D.D?" I puzzled. "Obsessive Draco Disorder!" she said as I helped her up. "Just ignore her." I said. "Go to the hospital wing, to get that mark checked out, it's bleeding a little bit now." "Shit!" she said feeling her face and ran out of the room. I laughed and went back into my dorm, now even MORE pissed at Pansy!

**Pansy's POV**

I was looking around, hoping Draco would come in soon. I heard the doors open and saw a tuft of blonde hair. I ran to the door and grabbed his hand.

I knew I was in love with him, and he was equally in love with me, but not many people did. I have pictures in my dorm of him, and I dream about him every night. He looked away, which was not unusual, he had to hide his feelings for me; otherwise he would be all over me! We walked to the Slytherin table and he sat down. I sat beside him, and played with his hair. It's just so attractive!

I saw him glance over at Hermione, the little bitch; she was forever trying to steal my Dwaco Waco away from me, but he had eyes for me only! "I'm going to talk Harry." He said and I got up, because I always went where he went. "Alone." He said and made his way to the table.

"Burn!" Blaze said. "Shut up, little twit!" I said and he huffed and looked away. I couldn't help but always look over at Draco, his muscular body, was gorgeous! We hadn't ever done anything, but secretly when he was asleep, I always used to go into his dorm to look at and lie on his pale, fit, muscular body!

I saw him hug Hermione, and he looked happy. Why that little bitch! I'll rip her head off, and burn her in a cauldron!

He came back over, with Hermione, and she sat beside him. Ughh! She's so annoying!

I looked around and saw all of the teachers at the head table. There was McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape, Flitwick, Bellatrix Lastrange who was a new teacher, and many others.

I quickly glanced up at Draco and saw him holding Hermione's hand. That's it! I will rip her head off and boil her! I was about to get up, but I realised if I did that, he would hate me, because Hermione was only a distraction!

We made our way up to the Common Room and of course 'Little Miss Perfect Prefect" was telling the password. I heard her mumble 'Cookies', and I ran into my own dorm. I looked up at my life-size picture of Draco, which was really quite impressive! I kissed him on the lips and started to talk to it. "Why does he look at her like that?" I said to it and stared into his eyes.

I heard him yell out something to her, and I ran out the door. I saw her leave his dorm. BITCH! I screamed in my head. "What the hell were you doing in MY boyfriend's dorm?" I screamed, and slapped her in the face, making her fall to the ground. "That'll teach you to lay eyes on Draco ever again!" I muttered and kicked her legs making her curl up into a ball. I ran out of the room, and had no idea where I was going.

I ran and ran with tears in my eyes until. BAM! I ran straight into someone, with books flying everywhere! "Oh Merlin! Are you alright Pansy?" I heard Harry say to me as I got up. I helped him pick them up as I mumbled out my answer. "Hermione was flirting with Draco!" I said and burst into tears again. "I'm sure she wasn't, they have been good friends for a while, and they were probably just talking." He said. "But you didn't see it, and she was bloody flirting with him! Okay Scar head!' I yelled out fighting tears down my face, and I ran off.

I didn't get very far until I saw one of the students. It was Gay face! I looked over at him, with his mysterious gold eyes, pale skin, and bronze hair. He looked a lot like Cedric Diggory!

"Hi, um, why were you crying?" he asked. "It's none of your business!" I screamed and ran back into my dorm. No-one was there and I was glad, because I didn't want anyone asking me questions.

I will kill her for you Draco! Mark my words. And I started to drift off into a heavy sleep.

**Soooooooo? Do you like it? I made it so Pansy is real obsessed with Draco (I think you already knew that!) and I mean REALLY obsessed! She want's to kill Hermione, but….**

**PLEASE REVIEW NOW!**

**Because we didn't write it just for nothing.**

**Next it's Rhiana's turn! She doesn't have it so yer? **

**There'll be more of me in the next chapter I write!**

**Oh, and plzzzz read my other stories!**

**BYEEEE! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Hi Peoples I'm Rhiana. I don't have fanfiction but I'm writing this chapter of New Beginnings. This is officially my first fanfic so bare with me. This chapter will be crazy and really really random just like this story. My characters are Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore is a gay zombie and Snape is just a down right weirdo. This is gonna be lots of fun. (: P.S This isn't the first thing I've written its just the first thing I've posted and BTW this story is meant to be retarded so I'm writing it that way my other work isn't retarded. **

**Dumbledore POV**

**Man I love this dress. It looks so good on me. Everyone will love my new body. I looked into the mirror one last time before I changed back into my robe to become the normal 'straight' Dumbledore. Well I guess its time to break the news to everyone at Hogwarts that I've come back from the dead and now I'm a gay zombie. Ah maybe I'll just tell them that I've come back from the dead not anything else. **

**I entered the Great Hall for dinner way before any of the other students or teachers would be here just so that I wouldn't draw any attention to myself before I needed to. After about twenty minutes the students started to enter I spotted many familiar faces. Then I noticed Ron and Ginny Weasley. Well it's good to see that they survived the war. And then I spotted Harry Potter. Well isn't it good to see him and he has grown so much and oh he is so handsome oh he looks so…**

"**Dumbledore?" **

"**Ah sorry what where who said my name?" **

"**Oh my god it is you Dumbledore! Dumbledore you're alive oh this is amazing. But how? How are you here with us right now after…. after what happened?" asked Professor McGonagall coming and hugging me. **

"**Oh yes I am ah it's very good to see you. I are it's a long story maybe I'll explain it to you later now is probably not the best time of place." I replied as she continued to hug me. Please get off me I want to admire Mr. Potter. Oh for god sakes get off me you old hag! "Ah well I'll be going now to speak with the other teachers." I said trying to smile. **

**After a few minutes Professor McGonagall called the students to order.**

"**Everyone back to their houses." She called. Wow is that Draco Malfoy? He looks so…so much better than Potter. Look at that white blonde hair dreaming grey blue eyes oh I could just drown in them. And oh that…"Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore? ARE YOU LISTENING?" called McGonagall. Will she stop ruining my fantasies for god's sakes? Seriously can't she see I'm thinking about important maters and people? **

"**Ah yes right I'm listening." **

"**Do you wish to speak to the students? Explain your return from a place one does not return?" **

"**Right. Offcourse." I stood up and walked over to my old post and looked out to all of the students. What the hell was I going to say? "Hello everyone." Yeah great start Albus. "It is very good to see you all once again. I have…" Think of the right word that won't scare anyone. "Returned to Hogwarts because I," I what? Why am I here? "…missed you all." Right that shall do it. Hmmm they all look very puzzled should I say more? No don't reveal anything about you being a zombie I wonder if they could handle the fact that I'm gay. Ah no. I won't tell them anymore. I stepped down from my post and took my seat next to Professor Flitwick smiled and then looked away. Well that went well. **

"**Ok well students we have 5 new students and 2 new teachers to welcome to Hogwarts!" McGonagall said excitedly. "Cullen, Alice!" she shouted. And out walked a petite girl with pixie features. "Ravenclaw!" shouted the sorting hat. After Alice came Emmett who went to Gryffindor, Rosalie who went Slytherin, Jasper who went to Hufflepuff and then wow who is that? A tall lean pale boy with bronze hair appeared and boy was he hot! I felt my heart start to race and pulse quicken man this boy was killing me. "Cullen, Edward." called McGonagall. Edward Cullen oh my god this boy was hot. "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. And then I noticed it. I had met this boy before. This boy asked me out earlier today! Oh shit I rejected him. This boy is incredibly hot, gay, liked me and I REJECTED HIM! Shit! Shit! Shit! I really hope he'll forgive me and let me take him up on his offer. **

**At the end of dinner I raced out of the doors after Edward. I ran down the hall following him and his family until they stopped at the corner and I ran straight into Edward. Dream. **

"**Oh I'm so sorry. Edward, can I please talk to you privately?" **

"**No way you rejected me remember."  
**

"**I know but I really want to go out with you because your just so dam hot!" Did I just say that out loud? Man I'm stupid. "Please give me a second chance?" **

"**No. I already know I'm supper hot cause I look in the mirror everyday and F.Y.I (I imagined Edward snapping his fingers in front of his face) I have a new boyfriend one who appreciates me and loves me. So be on your way cause I'm going to make out with my boyfriend and not you." (kinnda gross sorry). **

**I started to cry on the way to my room. Why did Edward have to be so mean? Who will I crush on now? Oh wait Draco Malfoy. Draco oh with his white blonde hair and grey eyes man he is better than Edward any day. Draco Malfoy wow Draco Malfoy. So beautiful and handsome and… "Oh shit Draco Malfoy!" **

"**Sir? Is something wrong sir?" Why did he have to look so dam good in that Slytherin robe and that green and silver tie? "Sir?" he almost shouted. **

"**Ah oh yes I'm fine Draco. Just thinking." About you. You and only you now. **

"**Ok well I'll be off then. Bye Sir." **

"**Bye Draco." You are a Slytherin King boy absolutely delicious. **

**I entered my room and ripped off my robe (images I know gross) and slipped into a cerise full length gown, matching heels and diamond tear drop earrings. I topped off my look with cherry pink lip gloss, black eyeliner and light pink eye shadow. Boy did I look good. Wow no man or boy could resist this. I twirled and twirled around the room with Desree -I'm Kissing You playing in the back round. It was like magic I was centre stage gliding through the night sky. And then I heard it. **

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed. **

"**Oh my god Professor Dumbledore what are you doing?" someone screamed again. I ran over to the corner of the room and grabbed my robe wrapping it around me. **

"**Why are you in here?" I yelled great someone had to see me. **

"**I-I was just coming to welcome you back sir and the door wasn't locked so I entered." I know that voice. Hermione Granger had just witnessed me doing something that no one knows I do. Great how will I explain this? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiyya everyone! I'm GB or my pen name is Gummi-Bearz and it is my turn to write a chapter for this story =D. I play Ginny in this so yeahplease read and review !**

**Ginny POV**

_Oh Mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind _

_Hey Mickey, hey Mickey._

_Oh Mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind _

_Hey Mickey, hey Mickey._

_Oh Mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind _

_Hey Mickey, hey Mickey._

My cell went off. I looked at the screen before I opened it. It was Hermione. I was going to have some fun with this.

"Hello" I said in a really dark voice.

"Umm, I'm looking for Ginny Weasley… Have I got the wrong number?" She sounded confused and a little creeped. Perfect.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious you got the wrong number" I said even darker.

"Oh..Well..Umm.. I'm going to go now have a good day" She didn't wait for a reply and just hung up then.

I burst out laughing and was on the floor, bright red and tears streaming down my face. There was a knock on the door, and I opened it. Ha! It was Hermione her face was pale and eyes were wide. Wow, I must have really creeped her out.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I said in my really blonde voice. I can't help it that I don't hardly get anything.

"I just called your cell and this creepy man answered. Do you know anything about this?" She looked like she was going to cry, I wonder why?

"Noooooo" I drew out the o sound and rocked back and forth on my heels with my arms behind my back..

"Hey!" I said in a surprising voice. "Why are you wearing all black and black makeup?" I said in softer voice.

"Because I've gone emo, same with Bella".

"What's emo?" I replied.

"When you wear all black, black makeup and cut you wrists".

"Sooo why are you doing it?" I was really blonde today.

"Because I've gone EMO!" She yelled the last part.

"OHHHHHH! I GET IT NOW!" I started jumping up and down doing my happy dance when I stopped.

"Why is Bella emo with you?"

"Because she's my sister. We are both Bellatrix's and Voldermort's daughters" she said sounding a bit happier.

"Hmm, I know who Voldemort is since we fought and Harry killed him but I can't remember who Bellatrix is…" I trailed off thought. Hermione sighed.

"She's the one with black hair that is all over the place and might possibly be mental" She said a bit embarrassed. Hmm, she sounded a lot like the new DADA teacher. WAIT! She is the new DADA teacher!

"I know who she is! She's the one that goes BAM BAM BAM BAM with her wand" I said while acting like I had a wand in my hand for the BAM's. Hermione was suddenly gone. I looked down. Crap! I had my wand in my hand and must have made her disappear somewhere. Oh well, she'll eventually show up somewhere. I started to walk out of my room and into the common room when I thought of something. WHO IS GOING TO GIVE ME MY HAPPY MEDICATION!

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed out loud. I didn't realise that every single Gryffindor was in the common room. My eyes went wide and I ran out of the common room. Everyone stared at me but didn't bother following me. I sat on a bench and just thought. Or tried to at least. I could feel something beside me. I shot up only to find Fairy Floss, Hermione's now black unicorn. Hmm, she wasn't here anymore so that meant that I could take Fairy Floss! I got on her back and acted like a Texan. I rode her around the school but Professor McGonagall caught me and I got a detention.

I was in the Great Hall for dinner when Ron tapped on my shoulder. Annoying Brother.

"What?" I was having mood swings since I wasn't taking my medication.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" He sounded worried.

"Uhh..Umm..Well.." I couldn't say that I had made her disappear! He just looked at me with the scary older brother look.

"Ginny Weasley. Where is Hermione?" He stood up and looked down at me. Nearly everyone in the common room was looking at me.

"OKAY! I ACCIDENTALY MADE HER DISAPPEAR SOMEWHERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE!" I shouted then just burst down into tears. Bella came up to me fuming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE! YOU WILL BRING HER BACK, I DON'T CARE HOW JUST DO IT!" Then she did something unexpectedly. She slapped me. Damn! Bella has a good back arm. I knew that I had a handprint on my face. Bella walked away along with every other person in the common room. I burst into tears again. I NEED MY HAPPY MEDICATION! Wait. No, that wasn't right. HERMIONE I NEED YOU HERE! Yep, that was right.

I saw Draco eating cookies. Why didn't I get cookies? I went up to him.

"Draaaaaco, can I have a cookie? Pleaaaaase?" I begged.

"Weeeeell, no. Unless your on the dark side, you can't have a cookie" Then he chucked one in his mouth, chewed it, then swallowed it.

"But I like the cookie" I said while doing a puppy dog pout and making my eyes water.

"NO!" Draco yelled then walking away munching on his cookie's. I just sat on the grass sulking why I didn't get a cookie.

Eventually it was really dark. I decided that I better head back up to my room. The castle was a bit far but I was about half way when I heard a spooky voice.

"You made me disappear! You will bring me back now!" The voice said. I was getting a bit scared now.

"Why can't I see you?" I asked dumbly to the air.

"Because I'm invisible you idiot!" The air said. Ohh, so it was really a person.

"Who are you?" I was beginning to become hysterical.

"Oh my gosh! I AM HERMIONE! THE PERSON YOU MADE DISAPPEAR!" Hermione said sounding frustrated and angry. Well it wasn't my fault that she was gone. No, I guess it was. Hermione was hysterical now. She took out her ghostly looking wand and directed it at me. This was not going to end well.

**Aaaand that was it! =D it was short but that's how I roll ;) next writing is Stephie Malfoy-Cullen, so please review and keep reading !**

**Gummi-Bearz xx**


End file.
